


We can make Forever work

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: It’s a moment of realising forever may sound too much to people, but we’ll get through everything together— we don’t have any other choice.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	We can make Forever work

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a 2009 no show dan so now it's only right i write a 2009 show dan...
> 
> im-prompt-u challenge day 8 word: forever

Dan’s real— properly real, sat on his too colourful sheets with a too pretty face. He’s looking at Phil like he hung all the stars in the sky, when Dan was the one to create the sky in the first place. 

“What?” He asks, wiping a self-conscious hand across his mouth. Phil’s been staring for god knows knows how long, a minute, an hour— an entire life-time.“ Something on my face?”

  
  
“Yeah,” Phil smiles, because he can’t help it— because Dan’s all warm and soft and sat in front of him being lovely, being everything Phil thought he would be. “Your face is on your face.”

  
  
Dan snorts, nudges Phil’s foot with a socked toe. “Am I just like, a big disappointment? Is that it? Looking at me like, oh no.. this isn’t what I signed up for— he’s a troll.” And he’s going for jokey, but Phil knows he wants the reassurance— the words that Phil had already told him so many times over a few pixels on a laptop screen.

“No, opposite of a disappointment. Maybe you’ve exceeded my expectations, god, I feel like I should be bowing down to you. Kissing your feet.” Phil answers, not missing a beat. Worth it to see the rosy patch in real life, the way Dan’s lips twitch as he fights a smile of _I needed you to say that._ “You’re just all overwhelming, I want to— I don’t know. Bite you, check if you’re real. I can’t actually believe you’re so.. you.”

  
  
“You literally bit me the second I got off the train, perfectly normal station activities.” Dan shuffles closer, their knees pressed together and everything in Phil’s brain turns into a pile of mush into— _oh, yeah, I love him._ And he won’t say that out loud - not yet - but, he knows. He knows that this is it for him, his new version of forever involves Dan. 

“Yeah, it was a test.”

  
  
“Oh?” Dan quirks an eyebrow— Phil wonders how one person can have so much control over their own face whilst simultaneously having none at all. He’ll do a perfect eyebrow raise, then he’ll be all dimples when he can’t stop the obvious affection from showing. “What’s the test?”

  
  
“To see if you’d still like me even if was a cannibal, obviously.” 

“I don’t think i’d taste very nice.”

  
  
“Well..” Phil tries the whole eyebrow raise thing, bit more of a wiggle— but it makes Dan laugh and that’s all that matters.

“Shutup, idiot. Mind out of the gutter, please.” They’ve already been in the gutter tonight, all hands everywhere the minute they realised they could— they were alone, full of all this infatuation for each other. 

“With a face on your face like that, Daniel, how can you expect me to live anywhere but the sewers?” But it’s more than that— than sex. It’s about how Dan makes him feel, how he’s never felt more at home with someone— how he knows it’s already love. 

“Whatever.” But he’s smiling, hiding it in the hoodie he’d stolen from Phil. 

Phil’s going to let him take it home— is hoping to steal something of Dan’s to tide him over till the next time. 

“Whatever.” Phil mimics, northern to Winnie the Pooh in a stunning display of his - one - acting experience.“How are you so— like, I like you, Dan. A lot. I’ve not said it in person yet and I feel like I should, so you know that i’ve met you and I like you. Properly properly.”

  
  
Dan tackles him, knocks all the air out of his lungs. “I love you.”

  
  
And, well, if Dan’s going to say it then Phil doesn’t have to save it for later. “Love you, too.”

And it’s a moment of pure joy, a moment of Dan’s a boy and he’s in love with me and I’m in love with him— and that’s ok. 

It’s a moment of realising forever may sound too much to people but we’ll get through everything together— we don’t have any other choice.

The entire day has been a moment— a moment of being content with who he is, and what it means to be in love with Daniel Howell. 

**Author's Note:**

> [if you would like to reblog on tumblr i always appreciate it<3](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/631442649159761920/we-can-make-forever-workcomplete-701its-a)
> 
> as always, lemme knwo your thoughts!!!! if you have any thoughts that don't involve dan and that magazine .......


End file.
